This application relates to a work tool for transmitting torque, wherein a drive ratchet is provided with a direction-reversing feature.
Various types of tool are known for transmitting torque between an input and an output. One known type of tool is utilized to assemble tie rods in gas turbine engines. The tool has an input which receives a drive wrench, and receives rotation centered along a first axis. By turning this tool, a linkage is driven through an angular range, such that rotation is transmitted axially to an underside of the tool, and then back through a ratchet output. The specifications for assembling tie rods require that there be serially tightening and loosening of nuts and/or bolts.
Ratchets are provided with a direction-reversing button that can be actuated to reverse the direction that the nut will be driven as the ratchet turns. However, in some work applications, the button is not easily accessible, and an assembly person must repeatedly remove the tool, actuate the button, and then re-install the tool.